The Empire of Romikka
The Empire of Romikka was the First of the Three Empire to be created and the first to fall. The Empire of Romikka was the largest of the Three Empires and expanded the most out of the Three Empires. The Empire of Romikka was created by Titus. Under the rule of Titus the Empire of Romikka controlled all of Orbis,Parts of Northern Orbis,Drazzan,Acrabia,Chinika,Hioyshma, and the Scattered Isles. During this time this is the first of three expansions of the Romikkans called the Three Imperial Expansions which in the end caused a great conflict. The First Expansion: Titus had controlled most of the known world. But when he first started out he had only one tribe under his control in the Future province of Orbis called Romikka. After Conquering the Tribes he extended his rule through Parts of Northern Orbis,Drazzan,Acrabia,Chinika,Hioyshma, and the Scattered Isles *Read about that in the Story of Titus*. The First Expansion ended when Titus was defeated by Vladimir The Bloody Spear in Ruzia. The Defeat wasn't practically militarily but more on the lines of needed to get home. The Invasion of Ruzia saw a Tribal force of nearly 200,000 Warriors led by Titus into Ruzia. However after a Pyrrhic Victory against Vladimir he learned that the Kings (The Ruling Governors of His provinces as he called himself Emperor his real title was actually "King of Kings") of Orbis had been disgruntled with the lack of land they were receiving for sending their troops to support this invasion. Along with that Rebellious groups of Zorian Tribals had been trying to gain independence for years from the Acrabian Dominion and now have been subjected once again by a new Nation. Along with that many of the Feudal lords in Chinika still kept fighting among each other and the people of the Steppe began raiding the Colonial cities in the Drazzan. So Titus had the invasion canceled and retreated back to Romikka to govern over his over extended Empire. The Second Expansion: Nearly 132 years later a New Emperor by the name of Emperor Gallius had started a new age of Territorial Expansion. Most of the land The Empire of Romikka had was split up among Titus's three sons though the Romikkan son named Titus Junitores received most of the land. However the Empire entered a golden age of Culture and Architecture with nearly 132 years of pure peace many of the tribes ruled by kings were now Imperial Provinces ruled by Governors with large cities and towns. However the Empire was stagnant in military production as During the Reign of Titus the Military had numbers of 700,000-800,000 men. Gallius Reformed the military structure and brought up the army from 330,000 men to 900,000 men and began massive campaigns into Northern Orbis,Rahistan and Danika. Eventually he conquered Rahistan, expanded past the ring of defensive fortresses established by Titus called "The Shield of Titus" in Northern Orbis. However he also caused a war that would last for nearly 117 years called the Danikan Wars. Eventually however The expansion would be stopped when campaigning in Danika one of his troops poked his horse in the but with a spear thinking it was a joke causing the horse to panic and knocked Gallius off crushing his face with one of its hooves. The Third Expansion: The Third great expansion happened during the Reign of the 12 Bad Emperors. During this time one of the emperors named Cretellix Maximus had requested the Patriarch send in the Third Legion after having the Northern part of Orbis pushed back past the Shield of Titus by head hunters. The Steppe lost by a Revolution of the Tulks and Mugols and the losing war in Danika. The Third Legion Eventually Regained a foothold in Northern Orbis. Afterwards they departed from port Spikeston and landed in Danika. Helping General Bhoomika retake the city of Barbudca before he was ordered to be burned alive by the Emperor for "Treason". Finally they moved to the Steppe and halted a Revolution before being sent to the New World to establish Fort Titus. Now Emperor Cretella wasn't bad at his job but he was bad morally. As he often had sex with his own mother and created the last of the bad Emperors named Augustus Pometeluz. Which under his Reign the Third Great Expansion was halted. The Romikkan Military: The Romikkan Military was divided into four sections. The Imperial Legions,The Auxiliary Corps,The Imperial Levies, and The Innaturale Auxilia. All of them fell under control of a Council of military Generals called The Prima Legatanni Council. The Imperial Legions The Imperial Legions are divided up into The Maniplus which is a small squad of ten men which are lead by a Dux Rebus. Each Squad falls under a Turba which is made up of one hundred men. A Turba has Ten Maniplus under neath it and all the Dux Rebus fall under a Legatus. Then the Turba falls under a Cohort which is made up of a thousand men and has ten Turbas underneath the a cohort. Most Cohorts are lead by a Dux or some times a high ranking Prima Legatus. The Cohorts then fall under Tagmatas which are a total of five thousand men made up solely of infantry. The Tagmatas have five Cohorts under a Dux Tagmatarii. Finally ten Cohorts form a Legion in which the total numbers of a legion are fifty thousand men. The Legion is lead by a Legate in which the Legate takes his orders from a Generalis. A Generalis is the leader of an entire army which is made up of 300,000 troops. With 100,000-150,000 being of Romikkan blood from the Imperial Legions. Imperial Legionaries payment and Equipment An Imperial Legionary gets paid anywhere from 2-13 Trenarii every two months for his service. His pay usually increased by nearly 3X if he is out in the field fighting or in a different continent. Imperial Legionaries are armed with two Heavy Ended Javelins (Later Legionaries were armed with normal wooden javelins.). The first type of Armor for the Legios of the Romikkan Empire was just the Lorica, usually hide worn over the chain mail. But by the Age of Gallius military engineers devolved Hegmin or plates to go over the chain mail covering the shoulders and a small portion of the torso and back. By the end of Gallius reign the new armor developed for maximum protection of the arms,shoulders,and feet made of plate with chain mail leggings and chain mail underneath was in full service. However during late 900's B.F after a string of bad Emperors the Empire of Romikka could no longer afford to continue to make Lorica HegminSegmintata. Only elite units like the Purple Praetorian Guards and Golden Palatina Guards had standardized Lorica HegminSegmintata. The main army reverted to using only the Lorica. The Shields that Legionaries are armed with are called Fumakria Shields which is a type of small full square iron shield that is only 2 1/2 feet tall and 1 1/2 feet wide. However eventually by the late 900's B.F the Empire began arming its men with a a round shield called the Hoptlita Shield that the Hoplataki used. The Shield was less sturdy than the Fumakria Shields but far more cheaper to produce. The Swords used by most Legionaries was called The Gradnadius which was a a 2 foot long sword used heavily in shield wall formations. However soldiers with a larger pocket book could buy the longer reaching and more reliable Spatarii Sword if they had the money. The Imperial Levies The Imperial Levies were a high un-organized i'll trained army with a mix of early knightly like retainers and tribal peasants from surrounding kingdoms. They were drawn up to fight for the Empire and were usually levied from vassal tribes or Tributary Kingdoms. They all fell under the Summa Princeps Domino which roughly translates to Supreme Lord Commander. Usually the Summa Princeps Domino answered directly to the Prima Legatanni Council and all payment to the troops was handled by their own rulers along with what equipment the provided. The Imperial Levies was created by Emperor Kursari to help fill up the ranks of Romikkan and Auxiliary troops that had been heavily depleted due to the War of The Seventeen Sons. Under Quintous Barbacanous the Imperial Levies was disbanded along due to its purpose being no longer strategically useful during the time period.